


Unexpected Surprise

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [32]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios gets some really unexpected news when he goes to the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Written for the “Baby Momma” challenge at the “sailormoonland” community at Livejournal.

"Helios, you've been in there for almost an hour. Are you alright?"

Groaning, Helios raised his head and flushed the toilet. "I'm fine," he called out before going over to the sink to wash the foul taste out of his mouth.

When he exited the bathroom a few moments later, Serenity stepped forward and placed a hand against his forehead. "Strange, you don't feel like you have a fever… Still, you should have Mercury examine you."

"I don't -"

"Please?"

Helios sighed and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll go."

An hour later, Helios found himself laying on the examination table in Mercury's office as the doctor scanned his body with her computer. "Oh, my…" she murmured.

"What is it?"

Mercury frowned. "Helios, I don't know quite how to explain this, but according to these readings, you're pregnant."

"What?" Helios sat back up. "That's impossible!"

"Maybe not." She typed something into her computer. "What do you know about the reproductive capabilities of Pegasi?"

"Almost nothing," he admitted. "I'm the last of my kind. My mother died shortly after I was born, and I never knew my father."

She shook her head. "No, it's the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"According to some old research I found on this computer, Pegasi are a single-sexed species. When a Pegasus in human form mates with a human female, the Pegasus can be impregnated. That means your 'mother' was a human and your 'father' was the Pegasus who bore you."

Helios placed a hand against his stomach. "Then, it's true? I'm really…pregnant?"

"I know this must be overwhelming…"

That was an understatement. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think something like this was possible. But a child…

The corners of his lips curved upwards.

He and Serenity were having a baby.


End file.
